


The Salem Season

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Blood and Gore, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Horror, Incest, Multi, Pack Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Thramsay - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Traditions are kept during Halloween and fall season in Westeros. It just is the way it is. Heaven help those who break these rules. A city as smoothly run as Westeros, balances of power teeter and nothing like damned werewolves to help muck things up.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 47
Kudos: 15





	1. Setting Up For A Fall

The distinguished professor's books rattled in the five tier bookcase as he drove his cock upward, drilling towards Dany's pleasure core. Once hit, the glistening skin shivered and Dany gasped out loud. While they both were wracked by an orgasm, Roose pumped in a rhythm that drove them further until both were biting each other's skin, riding out a second wave of near painful orgasm.

It was a bonus to Dany that Roose was an excellent lover. She's been stuck in an arranged marriage that started with rape and ended with her so far into Stockholm Syndrome that it took a year of therapy before Dany felt she could try college. Married at far too young an age, Dany had no idea how to date, take care of herself and more.

Drogo's refusal to get treatment for his paper cut eventually killed him, it felt like karma, it felt like a miracle to Dany. It also felt like the end of the world and the birth of something new. Dany discovered her own power within herself and got herself independent. Money wasn't an issue for her now, not after suing the barbershop with the rusty blade. 

Luckily, being of noble and royal birth gave her the right to walk with the noblest in the school whether they liked it or not. A royal widow of some foreign king, great inheritance and power of her own. Never mind her blood and descendants that once ruled this city. Jon Snow was the boy that the noble Starks claimed and treated as if he was not even worth kicking. He talked with her, befriended her the easiest.

Dany walked with the Starks even though only Jon seemed inclined to smile at her. Sansa and Cat are very polite, never rude and always respectful of her royal station but they are cold, unreachable through the ever so polite frost they create around them. They dampen Dany's fires and she feels too cold even as they serve piping hot tea. Dany had a brief affair with Jon but it only made relations with the Starks even worse.

Dany followed the Starks, Lannnisters and other great houses into the prestigious Thorne University. The hate from the Baratheons seemed misplaced and Dany could feel the eyes of the Lannisters upon her. Dany scurried through her classes until she had come to the quirky seeming credit grab of Haunted New England. Dany met Roose and there was an instant connection. For the past first week of school, Dany has been having this quiet affair with Professor Bolton.

Tonight was a little different. Tonight he gave her a small smile and spoke gently, softly. "Lovely Dany, poor abandoned widow. Its not right how the Starks and others treat you. As if they are just tolerating you, such snobbery is unfair to you. This school is beneath you and don't forget that, love. I am sorry to speak of such things but I simply must! I have a solution you might wish to try. Its a program I have to build confidence and gain back your power. Say you'll give it a try."

Dany shrugged shyly but her eyes gleamed and Roose was used to her little tricks. A bland face meant Dany was interested. Roose thought nothing would break Ned's fucking rules like biting and infecting a Targaryen, former slave holders of all Lycans in Westeros. It would be seen as tainting the blood of their pack. The last new blood that Ned allowed was Roose and Ramsay Bolton and their small pack of viscous but loyal goons.

But now wasn't the right time yet for such things and Roose held back. Instead he suddenly dove back into her slick heat. "One more time, this time no holding back. Just fuck me like the animals that we truly are." Roose felt himself quiver with a quicker orgasm and his moved his body to encourage a mindless Dany towards her pleasure. Just as Dany bit her lip and shuddered, Roose pulled a fist back and knocked the girl out cold.

With no relatives or friends to care enough to look for her, fresh from out of town, she was the perfect victim. The hardest part will be to get a chance to play with her alone. His nosy son Ramsay always seems to find a way to get his paws on Roose's small rewards in a cursed life. Roose wrapped her in a thick rug. Roose made sure he had the doors locked and the window blind was shut tightly before turning off the lights and hefting Dany's rug over his shoulder.

Dany tried to give a muffled yell of alarm and Roose responded calmly. "Hush. This might seem like a rough way to start a new life, but then again, you've dealt with bullying, you've survived an abusive marriage, you can handle this. Time to muddle your pure blood, dear." He wasn't worried about what would happen. Most victims made it out alive from a rolled carpet and if not, at least she was in the carpet. Roose wanted Dany for a small illegal hunt but he didn't want her enough to get in trouble for it.

He had a favorite blade in his ankle sheath that was made for cutting through tendons and creating human puppets to torture to death. Roose opened the trap door in his supply closet and it smoothly slid shut behind him. Roose was careful to keep it well oiled. After going down a very steep staircase, Roose turned right and followed a dark trail for a mile until he came to another steep staircase that he climbed up.

The rug and Dany seemed to get heavier but Roose started to feel the opposite. It was sheer will power that kept him from drooling and rending into the rug, roll out the pink meaty thing inside! His voice was lower, alien, it had thick clots of saliva cutting, clotting his words and Dany was dead still in terror, wide eyes staring into thick dark fabric. 

"Silly girl, like the others. Always assuming that I would be looking for a wife. Or my son was looking for a wife or husband. It's appalling how easy it is to get any of you. If it weren't for my restrictions to stick to only lonely out of town girls, I'd have a ghost town behind me." Roose chuckled. "Don't worry, it won't be one of my whore hunts. Though I hate to share you with any others, I must follow tradition even as I break the biggest of rules in our pack."

Roose was speaking so low that Dany's bones started to ache and she cried softly. To Dany's shame, there was a tiny bit of urination, fear pee that she couldn't stop. He took a deep sniff as if it smelling ambrosia and Dany was so full of humiliation that it caused its own pain. Roose licked his canines and easily repressed his urges. He took Dany out into the dark empty road next to the city town dump. Ramsay waited with Roose's car idling.

"Never thought I would see the day when I would invite a filthy Targaryen whore to join the pack. But Ned has stripped everyone of so much power, it isn't right and I want my power back. Everyone does and they will follow me if I topple Ned and his damned family. If I rebel even while I serve, blatantly taking advantage. But I am no thief, I only want what I deserve, what we all deserve." Roose hoisted the carpeted college student into the trunk of his car. 


	2. The Greyjoy Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sideshow by Alice Cooper

Thundering music seeped into Theon's ears and coming out of his fingertips. Swinging in a circle, two machetes glinting in the black lights, Theon's smile was full of strong white teeth. He danced for himself, knowing he had the room to himself. Theon gyrated as he shoved one of the machetes into a gory mannequin's head. The other machete hung off a torture wall and Theon began to disinfect all of the dungeon.

"Uh, I am looking for the Dungeon Master?" Theon turned red and prayed the black light hid it well. "Oh, uh, ahem. I'm Theon Greyjoy. How can I help you?" Peering around the creepy room, Shireen squinted and gulped. "My friends and I were wondering if we could work for you? We, uh, are serving the same community service punishment that Arya, Rickon and Bran are serving."

Theon grinned widely as he turned on the regular lights and carefully put his tools away. "Ah, you guys were the ones that helped blow up half a graveyard, aren't you? Arya came up to the college to whine to Jon that her ass will never heal. A broken tailbone by wooden spoon is no joke! I hope you guys didn't get nailed as hard as the Stark kids! Now, where's your posse, miss?"

Hot Pie, Lommy and Lyanna turned the corner to stare around the dungeon. Hot Pie turned to Theon and blurted out, "I love this place, man! I have come to the Greyjoy Haunted House since I can remember! Your father and uncle fueled my nightmares as a kid! Looks like you are following in their footsteps." Theon felt a rush of warmth at the idea and clung to it. _Don't see it as your father died, sister didn't want the damned thing and ran off with your Uncle._ Abandoning him.

"I wish kids would want to do this for the fun of it but I'll take what I can get. I hope you learn to enjoy the art of creating and scaring. First you have to sign these papers, read this list of rules and create schedules." Arya ran through the room being chased by Rickon with a nail gun. Theon ignored them and started to list the safety rules while lighting a joint. "We are handicapped accessible."

A wail came from above in the rafters. "I GOT TO PEE! THIS IS NO JOKE! SOMEONE LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Theon grabbed a step ladder and reach up to catch a falling Bran. "Where's your wheelchair, dude?" Shrugging, Bran took the joint from Theon's mouth and sucked hard. "Thanks, man." Theon gently set Bran in the private bathroom on the toilet. "You gonna crawl or you want your wheelchair?" Bran smiled. "I can crawl for a bit, don't mind."

Theon sighed and wished that children would come by because they just wished to be haunters. Instead he gets folks on parole, kids that are serving community punishment or college kids trying to get a little extra cash. They are the worst actually, usually drunk or on some hard drugs which is dangerous to the public and themselves. Theon fires as much as he hires every year. This will be the first year he runs the whole thing. What a trip. _His father swore to never let Theon run things._

Balon only allowed Theon to work himself to the bone, scare and then take everything down to receive endless beatings and lectures. If there was a decline, regardless of the true reason, it was always Theon's fault somehow. Balon never attempted to hide his hatred of Theon, instead he drowned him in it. Nothing in the world has ever been made clearer to Theon or the world about them. He loathed his own last born son.

In Balon's mind, it wasn't Postpartum Depression that took away his wife, it was Theon being born. The beer cramped in a sweaty hand was never the reason for the strapping, degradation, no it was Theon's fault. When his older sons died, when the Starks killed his sons, Balon beat Theon nearly to death. If Yara hadn't managed to stop him and get Theon to the hospital so fast, Theon would be dead. With only Yara to mourn him.

Technically, Rob and Jon were his friends and theoretically might mourn him but not for long. Robb was quite fond of lording his status over others and he sometimes got a bit too much. Sometimes Theon would become so insulted he would literally shake from the urge to murder the arrogant man. Jon wasn't as pompous but he was dark and brooding. Theon understood Jon had trouble with no mother and a step mother who hated him. Theon found his angst boring.

Theon had a mild crush on Sansa for most of his life but it was a simple daydream he enjoyed. He truly did enjoy the company of all the younger Starks. They were mischievous, sometimes too much, but they were never boring. All three worked really well and were great company, pulling pranks on each other while setting up terrifying scenes. Theon wants this haunt to become legend like it used to be before Balon became an alcoholic and Euron had to visit rehab.

_Yara had wanted nothing more than to give up that rickety little house and the haunted house. She took what she felt she needed for expenses and left. "I'm sorry, Theon. I don't want to just leave you but this place was a nightmare for us. I can't stay here any more. Do you understand that? You can find me, I'll always send you an address and a map in case you decide to leave, okay? I'm picking up Euron, it's his last day. We are sailing in the morning."_

There were plenty of times that Theon thought of grabbing a postcard, finding a boat and just leaving. But the one good thing Balon did leave him was a love for the family haunt business. Theon struggled to maintain the haunt and his studies at college. He lived at the weathered old house with a bridge off a cliff for a backyard. Once Theon remembers having a near blind old sheepdog. It fell right over the side and Theon decided to never own a pet again.

All these bad things go away with the haunt, with painting that old house a vibrant color his father would have hated. It was all personal therapy in Theon's mind. His weed dealer was also very smart, he was in community college taking psychology courses. Jojen had advised Theon to live at house instead of a dorm, run the haunt for at least one year. Anyway he chooses to without his father's damned approval. It sounded good to Theon except when he had bad moments.

Moments when he was cringing and Balon was about to bring the hurt. It was really only a storm, or a sound that was startling but it happened. Jojen called it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Theon didn't like that it really matched him. "My most freaked out dude, I understand that I am free advice but if it gets real bad, you might need to see a real professional. Might need to ride the medication train, mate."

Theon watched the kids struggle to write out their forms and he grinned while he hid the twitch in his hand. He ignored the whispers of the children except for a small smirk playing about his lips. Every time. "Let's see if I can tell without turning around. WereBear has a very distinct woods smell, very nice Lyanna. Of course in your case, it's werecub." He laughed inside at the gasps. Wonderful and not boring. Theon turned and flashed his canines at them.

"Forget it. If you plan to attack or attempt to ruin this haunt in some game or hunt, you can get the fuck out." Theon openly yawned when the three kids began to grovel and beg for another chance. "We couldn't see that you were a were too! Please, can't you just understand?" Shrugging, Theon pinned them with glacial stares and an ominous air. "One last chance. Can you follow the rules? Your performance was wonderfully interesting. So you can try again."

Theon remembered when the Stark kids showed to the door they were quicker. Halfway through the tour and Theon's boring paperwork, Rickon just couldn't hold it together. He was adorable and full of snarling fuzz which made Theon laugh heartily. Once he showed his canines, they reverted. There was no actually apology since they were Starks and Theon wasn't insulted by it. They were interesting and he was thrilled with their help so far.

Problem was, Theon's most important canines were the only thing impressive about him. Unlike all the predators, Theon was just a weredog. He wasn't a predator or prey, he was something in between. Theon always went away for his cycles, never staying within the small area he lives in. He goes far enough not to run into any others. Then he changes, he snuffles, sniffs, finds and mates, kills rats and alley cats, sometimes an alley dog.


	3. Mojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necessary Evil by Nikki Yanofsky

Sansa's hair streamed a crimson flag as she achieved a rather savage orgasm while leaning over the school roof, staring at the woods beyond. She heard Jon growl as he slid out of her. "Why? Why do you keep meeting me here? You know I do it out of anger." Sansa gave a composed smile that she tossed over her shoulder like tissue. "Because I am Cat's favorite, it would destroy her to know, wouldn't it. Might even send our father into a heart attack. You've said this a thousand times, Jon."

Jon's fur began to recede further and Sansa's nails that had dug into the concrete slightly were slowly going back to normal. Both liked to flirt with only semi turning and then they would go a little wild on each other. Nothing that would ever show, nothing that would give Joff any reason to break off the engagement. Jon offered nothing but hurt puppy dog eyes. Sansa stamped her foot and a tiny claw almost tore through the delicate sock.

"Fine, I will tell you, okay? I hate Joff. I loved the idea of being with somebody so rich and famous when father arranged everything! Then I met the real Joff and the rings on his fist. I have bruises tattooing my ribs of those rings. When we turned that first time we moved here, I got get him back. I ate all of his whores the first hunt of last fall and he spent all year making me pay for it. If I tell Father about it, he'll stop the engagement. Mother will back me, she has to. But Mr. Lannister is their equal and so are the Baratheons, even that Targaryen! If they all decide its a big enough issue, Father might lose his position!"

Jon gave Sansa a quick hug and allowed herself the comfort of a pack member for a good minute before shoving at him gently. "You go in first today. I'd like a minute to freshen up here. Thank you, Jon." Sansa never apologized for the deplorable way she treated Jon as children. She remembers clearly tormenting the boy because her mother didn't like him. Half the lumps and bumps Jon received with from Sansa herself. She had some private shame that made her feel queasy.

Jon never asked her for an apology and as soon as Sansa sniffed around Jon, he responded. He let Sansa take control, letting her explore him and herself at her own pace. Jon never pressed or asked for sex or anything in particular. If Sansa hadn't asked what a blowjob was, Jon never would have received one. As a child, Jon believed everything Cat said about him. As an adult, he understands these are her flaws, not his.

But Jon always allowed Sansa to dictate everything about their relationship, just grateful to have a pack member to bond with in any form. Robb was not inclined to do more than roll around and sniff. He cuddles with his family and Jon settles next to a piece of Arya. It isn't often that Ned has a pack bonding session, he himself is inclined to solitary walks and howling to organize the family hunts. The closer it gets to the end of October, the more powerful and needy they will become. 

It was very hard to suppress and that is why this community lived where they did. The weres moved to a location hard to find and surrounded by lush forest. The town's favorite sport was hunting and they did two forms of that here. There were regular hunts where they attacked wildlife the same as human hunters. The other kind of hunt was when the weres would find and attack humans, each others packs.

Part of the fight, this war between the packs was over whether or not her father, Ned will make human hunting illegal. And he will consider hunting each other something that must be done within sight of witnesses. This lost him a good amount of favor and Robert Baratheon seems to regret losing the vote to my father for the first time. Roose has risen and he eyes her in a way that gives Sansa the chills and yet, warm between her legs. It was so confusing to be in college.

Sansa never, ever thought this way about any man. She's had many crushes, Sansa even got a few orgasms by Joff purely by accident. But this was a very new feeling. Sansa knew who Roose was, she's seen him in the pack, even brushed up with him several times and never thought anything of it. Seeing him as her professor this year was the first time she felt a twinge that made her gasp a little. WHY? WHY?

Her seat has an imprint she must clean off every day and it was mortifying. Sansa understood it was pure lust. There was no urge for romance, Sansa simply wanted him to pull her hair and teach her sodomy. She could bring her bag of toys! How was she supposed to learn how...how...whatever she was learning, who cared? Sansa wanted nothing more than to be spanked and hear the rattle of chains with Professor Bolton.

Quickly, Sansa finished what Jon had started in her that last time they'd fucked. If he'd waited just one more second. She couldn't help but fantasize about the Professor, but this time Sansa finished. It had been so unrealistic, simply full of bdsm that Sansa wasn't even sure she'd tried or liked before. "This sneaky bastard has a charm he's using. Giving himself a bit more mojo." Sansa could turn him in for what he's doing.

But having sex with her own half brother in only half animal form couldn't be anymore against the rules! She was feeling reckless and powerful in her newfound freedom of being away from home, living at college. Sansa was drawn closer and she allowed it with a large gulp of fright. "He's into Dany right now, oh wait! She missing, isn't she? Oh dear. Its not fair. I finally leave the family pack on my own and not only am I oppressed by my brother but I'm having sex with the other one?"

Sansa stood pale and proud before Roose, refusing to be scared away but her own mind. "Sir? I...don't understand the math this week. Please help me? I _need_ you." _Shit, Shit, look for a pendant, an earring that looks off, anything that sends out lust impulses, any type of charm at all, pull it off!_ Sansa wants to be the one to take down this pervert. Roose leaned over the stiffening girl who was glistening with sweat and shock. What was she doing, this wasn't like her at all!

Roose leaned directly over her so his lips touched her ear, both of them watched as one pale hand slid over her breast, each knuckle taking a second to caress her stiff nipples. Sansa whimpered slightly then his hand slid over her stomach and swept along the line containing her swollen and wet vagina. "I wait for your permission, Sansa. This isn't meant to be a rape, its a seduction. You know what you want, let's go explore it, lovely girl."

"MMmm. You are using a mojo, I know it. Stop making this worse for me and let me go to my chore. On my way back, if you remove the charm, maybe, just maybe I will fuck you." Roose chuckled and the sound slid straight down her body, settling into a squirming ball of lust inside of herself. Roose removed his hand so slowly that Sansa wanted to cry. Her claws were beginning to form and Roose whispered in her ear.

"I'll never tell your father, I swear it. I'll swear you to the same. Look how your need makes those large tears fall. Just tell me what you want. Come with me, love, you won't believe what you are missing!" Sansa nodded slightly and it was all he needed. One step, one large step forward and he slid a well trained hand between Sansa's legs. Fur and jolts of pleasure hit her like a damned taser. She howled into his chest, trying hard to muffle it.

This was the most incredible sex she's ever had. Sansa wondered if mojo was doing all of this. Sansa leaned over him and whispered, "Teach me sodomy but not until after I recover a little. Can I have some water, please?" Roose was instantly on his feet, getting her water. Sansa barely finished her water before she was nearly attacking him. "Teach me, show me, try it, please? I want to know the good parts of sex!" Roose's long fingers started to apply just a bit of pressure.

It was almost as if Roose read her mind and Sansa fell into his mental prison. "Shh, princess, Daddy's here."


	4. Wolves Sniffing At The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves at the Door by Bad Seed Rising

"Can you show us the dragon lady?" Damon blurted after being rudely poked by Alyn. "No." Ramsay didn't even break concentration on his game. Damon shifted with some discomfort on Ramsay's bean bag chair. Skinner and Alyn poked him but he wasn't going to ask again. Not for these punk ass bitches. Except that they kept pinching and prodding him. "That's cool, Rams. It's just...we've never seen a were dragon before and this will be our last chance since she's the last one."

Ramsay didn't even pause his game as he gave Damon a quick look of cold amusement. He was very aware of Alyn and Skinner pushing Damon into his words. "You just want to jerk off to her naked scaled body." Alyn gasped, Skinner bit his lip and Damon shifted again. Ramsay went back to his game. Alyn couldn't take it and asked, "Is your dad home?" Skinner blurted out. "If your worried about him catching us-"

Ramsay threw his controller at great speed at Alyn and Skinner. They ducked and a million pieces of hard plastic showered down upon them when the controller exploded against the already cracked wall. Damon sighed and moved to get on his knees. This dominance bullshit wasn't Damon's cup of tea but deep instincts inside him made him react so. Damon knelt, his head was low but his now glowing eyes were watching Ramsay and the other boys.

Damon was easily the largest in the group. He was taller and wider than Ramsay. His best friend had an average height and though he was broad for his size, Ramsay still was smaller than Damon. Damon lowered his eyes lest Ramsay see through him as he so often does. Damon wasn't challenging Ramsay for power, that would be like challenging Roose. That was unimaginable.

Ramsay seemed to somehow get taller and broader as he crouched over Alyn and Skinner. The snarling smile on his face seemed to grow and split his head in half before he growled into their terrified faces. "Look at you two dumb fucks. Twins of Confusion. You have a question you can always ask me directly. You have my full fucking attention now. You made me break my favorite controller over your fuckery. Hear me clearly. YOU CAN'T MEET THE DRAGON LADY!"

Damon winced as the two grown men blubbered and pleaded with Ramsay, as if they weren't making victims do that all the time. Rolling his eyes, Damon watched Ramsay using his special charms to make himself extra scary. "What did you say, Alyn? Sorry? Yeah, I hate empty words like that and you fucking know it." Skinner screamed when Ramsay grabbed his wrist and slung a handcuff over it. The other end went over Alyn's wrist and closed tightly.

"There, two peas in a pod, right? Cozy besties. Now get the fuck outta my house and buy me a new controller. Don't tell me you can't afford it, you both work for my father and he paid both of you. MOVE!" Ramsay remained over them, drooling from his enlarged canines. Damon didn't hide his smirk as Alyn and Skinner had to slide past Ramsay and onto the floor. They rolled and threw themselves at the door on all fours.

For a brief second, Alyn and Skinner were stuck in the door then they slid out and ran off. Damon knew enough to stay on his knees but he softly drawled out, "That's an expensive controller. There goes all their beer money." Ramsay laughed and he offered a hand for Damon to stand up. As Damon stood up, the charm still worked and Damon felt like it took forever to stand. Ramsay had yanked on Damon's hand, he was sliding against Ramsay's body, the heat scalding him.

The only thing keeping him from burning alive was the mercy of the Boltons. Ramsay smirked and Damon gasped, pulling away finally. "You..you...don't need to get in my head like that, asshole! I am loyal to you! You know damned well that I am so don't play those fucking games with me." Ramsay gave a rather innocent look.

"I heard you asking about the dragon lady for those two fucktards. But you are curious and I can see that too. You are practically drooling. You are hoping our long close friendship will get you in that door. Right? Don't lie, I'll know it." Damon hung his head wearily and tried to hide his hard on. "I'm only half human, Rams, what do you want from me? Of course I want to see her, I know I won't be lucky enough to ever touch her, but at least a pic or clip, Ramsay?"

Sneering, Ramsay put a hand against his own chest. "Do I look like the kind of young man that would do such a thing?" Damon nodded firmly with a serious expression. "Yes, yes you would!" "Very good, Damon. I would and did. And I will trust that you will not share this with anybody else like always. I was only able to get this one clip while she was resting. Father would rip my head off if he knew I took it at all."

Ramsay sent Damon the clip. "Condition, Damon, one condition! You must go downstairs, stand in front of my basement door then open the clip. You cannot leave until you've watched the whole thing. My father won't be home for an hour or so. So we have plenty of time for this. Let's go." Damon stood then look in horror at Ramsay. "You are coming with me?" Ramsay smiled. "I have to be sure you will keep your word, after all."

Damon grumbled the whole way but his hard on was quite apparent. He leaned against the basement door like it wasn't a thing to him to do so. Then Damon opened the clip while Ramsay settled into his kitchen chair. Damon moaned then undid his pants. "Jesus, look at that royal bitch. Guess blood isn't blue after all but oh. My. God. I have to, look what you've done to her, it's so...fucking....HOT!"

Damon had no idea that Ramsay was filming him until after he caught his own cum in his right hand. Gasping, Damon fumbled towards the sink while trying to pull up his pants. "Pervert. I can't believe you filmed me doing that, Ramsay! Fuck!" Ramsay trilled in delight. "Just in case I ever need it. You really busted your nut to that clip. Too bad I can't let you join in. Guess our Halloween hunt will be something really special for you this year."

He licked his lips as he daydreamed of all the stupid tourists that will visit their city looking for spooks and alcohol. Maybe some town drugs sold by the locals who don't have permits. Damon shuddered and his voice was an octave lower than usual. "We only get to hunt so many times each season. I get so hungry, Ramsay, know what I mean? I don't want rare steak, I need to eat a screaming tortured live being, I need a real victim. I'm so jealous of the dragon lady, I'm sorry."

Ramsay stroked Damon's shoulder length hair and smiled angelically. "I know and I understand, Damie. The only person I can really trust around here. I don't know why I don't kick those two morons out of our pack?" Damon snorted and hugged Ramsay. "Because then our pack would be less entertaining. Your dad isn't the type for socializing and we only chat about well, strange shit. The morons might be the least of us, but they are pack. They are us."


	5. The Last Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer's Body by Hole

Dany stirred and moaned in agony as she tried to reach the water bowl. The thick chains dragged her down almost as much as being drained of her blood. Professor Bolton put her in enchanted chains, he had them made by a clueless fire cult priestess. Roose had chosen the most lovely dagger to rip her clothing off with. "You will not be needing these anymore, dragon. Go on, turn or try to if it makes you feel better. Eat me like the big mean dragon you are, Dany."

With a pulley, the chains dragged Dany's wrists and ankles into a few different embarrassing and vulnerable positions. Dany attempted to negotiate, to plead and reason but Roose seemed less like a professor and more like a serial killer every second. Fright made Dany try to shift and roast this pervert. She would only be able to change halfway due to the enchanted chains but she might be able to breathe fire.

As soon as her skin melted into luminous black and red scales, her talons digging into concrete, Roose shifted fur over skin like water and he struck fast and hard. Dany yelped and hissed as Roose bit into the leathery beginning of wings and when he crunched through a smaller bone, Dany shrieked. "It's almost enough, love. I need you to stay just like this, half dragon, half human. It's perfect but let's make sure it's permanent."

Ramsay came pounding down the basement stairs and goggled at her. "Is that the dragon bitch? Holy shit. Can I feel those wings? Dad, I gotta say, this is incredibly hot and I'd like to-" Roose's softer voice cut through Ramsay's arrogance as if it was never there to begin with. "You will get to do nothing if this attitude of yours doesn't improve. And if you dare bring even Damon down here later or I'll flay your left testicle."

"Sorry Father. No, I won't show our dragon to anyone. I know its too important. Just like that big mama bear bitch Alyssa? Alice? Alynnis? Whatever. She was fun and furry as fuck but a dragon...damn." Roose smirked. "I was hoping to get a lion next but a dragon is a rare enough thing anywhere. Ah, my sweet student, I am afraid there are going to be no more classes for you. I am going to enjoy your exquisite body and blood until you are a husk of a thing."

Dany tried to force herself past the magical chains and for a moment she almost felt the fire in the back of her throat. Then Ramsay drove a small enchanted spike through each of her wings, pinning her to the wall like a bug. Screaming, writhing, Dany felt acrid bile in her throat and mouth, she pissed down her leg from the sheer pain. Roose began to lick up her tears of pain and Ramsay started to stroke her scaled breasts.

"Help me prepare her then you may have the fun you came sniffing around for." Dany was helpless and stuck between the chains and the spikes keeping her splayed out and vulnerable in every way. Dany was still thinking it was rape she had to fear mostly when Ramsay started feeling her up gently while Roose seemed to be preparing a tray of something. Dany was still trying to force herself into a dignified calm by staring at the ceiling.

It worked until Ramsay stopped lapping her vagina and bit off her clitoris. Dany screeched and nearly blacked out. Cackling as if he were a hyena, Ramsay ate the delicate red piece of meat and started to lap up the blood. "Cauterize if need be, Ramsay." With a cheerful smile of smeared blood, Ramsay headed for the wood stove that held the poker Roose put in their earlier. "Considerate that you have a hot poker ready, father. Thanks!"

Roose called Ramsay a pathetic smart-ass but said it with no real conviction. Ramsay made sure that Dany saw the red hot poker coming for her. He took his time to watch her face get more and more upset. Dany tried to close her eyes and bit her lip. Ramsay used his free hand to carefully spread her lips before touching the poker to the bloody little wound. Her cry of pain echoed off the sound proof walls and Ramsay removed the poker from between her legs.

Ramsay grabbed something off the tray after a mutter from his father. "I was rude and abrupt. My father says for me to apologize. So as a way to show how sorry I am, here is a syringe full of morphine. I am going to let you have this, it will help with the terrible pain you are in." Ramsay's voice was soft and sympathetic, his face a caricature of merciful charity. Dany knew it was a lie, she knew he was toying with her but there was no choice. She hurt too much to think.

"I accept the apology and the morphine, please!" With a kindly smile and wolfish eyes, Ramsay plunged the needle into her arm. Almost instantly Dany felt a heaviness in her, a tightness and then her pain eased. It was close by but not really hers anymore. Dany slumped and cried out as her wings pulled at the spikes. "Dany this is my son, Ramsay. He will join me on rare occasion to gain some lessons. Normally, I wouldn't share something as precious as a dragon with anyone. But my son will probably never get a chance to see another like you."

"Roose, Ramsay, please. You don't have to do this. Please just let me go after you rape me and I will pretend I didn't see who assaulted me." Ramsay giggled. "If we let you leave, you'd roast us and fly off. That doesn't suit us, does it, father?" Roose cleared his throat and looked harshly at Ramsay. "Get serious for a moment. This truly is the only time we will have a dragon in our hands. We shall make the most of this. I called out today so I could enjoy this!"

Dany hung limp and tried to follow the conversation they were having but she couldn't stop staring at the shiny blades on the tray. The morphine kept her pinned down, just staring as the men looked at her considering. They were looking like two farmers ready to slaughter a pig. Dany was mad at herself for falling for Roose, falling for the tricks. Roose smiled at her as he wielded his first thin blade.

"The morphine in your system is dealing with enough right now. There will be nothing to dull the type of pain I am about to cause you. If you wish for a ball and gag or something to chew on, let me know, please." Roose began to slowly and carefully flay the left wing while Ramsay watched and tried to conceal his hard on. Ramsay couldn't help himself and kept lapping at the blood. "We are not vampires, Ramsay. Collect some in a few steel bowls and that's enough."

Dany's screams were ripping apart her throat but oh, the pain was indefinable, it was crashing through and over and around and INSIDE her. She whipped her head side to side and jerked about. Ramsay had to keep her wing down while his father flayed it. Roose did allow Ramsay the honors of doing the right wing. Dany started to vomit and Roose made sure her head stayed to the side so she wouldn't choke on her own vomit.

"Dear, try counting backwards from one hundred. Try deep breaths and maybe even a little meditation. It will help you last longer." Dany managed to hiss out, "Fuck you, Roose." Roose smirked and patted her stomach to which he was attaching a few leeches. "You need to calm down. Leeches will help you get rid of the impurities you've picked up." When Roose attached a leech directly on her vagina,.Dany moaned out in seething disgust, "I hate you so much. I'll fucking kill you, hear me? I'll kill you for all this."

Ramsay's flaying of the second wing wasn't as smoothly done as his father's but it was a great effort. Roose complimented him on the bits he did correctly. "You have too much passion still. In the most delicate of areas you were unable to get the membranes without ripping them. Never mind. We shall keep them, cure them and add them to our private museum. Since Ned doesn't allow us to hunt other weres or locals, I am afraid once I am done with you we must disassemble you, darling."

Ramsay whispered rather juicily in her ear. "There are witches, shamans, vampires and more that could use a piece of a dragon for a good spell. You shall be spread far and wide. And you are truly fucked." Roose helped Ramsay with his last part of the dragon wing span, while grinding against his son's ass the whole time. Dany blacked out and came back to see Roose heading for her teeth with pliers. "Ramsay, you may go now. I'd like some private time with our dragon guest. Why don't you go play with your friends? I can hear them buzzing you."

"It's called texting, Daddy, not buzzing. Whatever. We are going to find Halloween costumes tonight. Have some new ideas for this year." Ignoring Dany's struggles as Roose pulled out the largest of her fangs, he lectured. "I hope it won't involve the police or the town at all this year. Do like everyone else. Pick a tourist. Have at it. Then let your urges stick with animals the rest of the time."

Ramsay nodded curtly and left fast. It was another half hour before Roose unpinned her and allowed Dany only handcuffs, ankle cuffs and a chain around her neck that was far too tight. She was left on a cracked plastic mat with a dirty water dish that was half full. Every movement caused terrible pain. All her long talons have been sawed off. Her wings flayed down to exposed nerves, teeth gone. For his last act, Roose had very carefully scalped her bald.

Twice she received a break and some water, Roose counseled her in how to stay calm and clear. So she would last longer, hurt more. Dany allowed the cool water in the dish soothe her searing throat. She prayed that fire will come from her soon to destroy Roose and his loathsome son! But she was weak and the pain was cold and hot, it was clear insanity and intolerable feeling. Dany tried to move her wings and vomited all over herself.

"I am a dragon. I won't kneel or bend for these freaks. I will scream if I must but otherwise I will have dignity." If Dany could only revert fully one way or another she would heal. Stuck in between dragon and human was too much strain. She can't change and so she will not heal. She will die of shock or severe medical trauma. And that simply won't do. 


	6. Canines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal by Def Leppard

Theon grabbed a red carriage and hurried to the back of the Halloween store. He despised malls and hurried to get what was needed and get out. The spooky music and the fake body parts soothed his frazzled nerves. Theon began to breathe easier as he began to gather up bottles of fake blood, graveyard moss and a few more costume items for the kids. Theon wasn't foolish enough to allow these kids to bring their own costumes.

Theon ended up with way more young kids than he'd thought he would. When he signed up for the teen community detention center, he expected sixteen and seventeen year olds that would happily set up and scare instead of pick up trash on the highways. Who knew so many young ones were delinquents. The only reason Theon wasn't one of them was because his father would have beaten him to death for the embarrassment to the family.

Unlike others of their status around town, the Greyjoys didn't go to private school. Balon refused to allow such airs upon his children. "We are sea dogs and that's that. You will go to public school!" Maron and Rodrick quit school at sixteen and declined the haunting business, heading straight into criminal status. They worked for a drug dealer that trafficked young girls for wealthy shape shifters looking for easy hunts. 

Ned Stark executed them for their crimes, his entire pack surrounding the Greyjoys. Balon never forgot and never forgave it. He pulled Yara and Theon out of school, claiming they would be home schooled. There was very little schooling involved but a lot of discipline and work at the haunt. Yara preferred to work with her uncle on the water while Theon threw himself into the haunt with his father who derided him all day long.

A young woman with bright pink hair came by and winked at him. That pulled Theon from his darker thoughts. "Fancy seeing you here!" Theon's eyes widened and a crooked smile appeared, making his face a thousand times brighter. "Hey, Kyra! You've been working this same damned circuit since I was fourteen! Here I am a man now and you are still making sure I get a good deal on skeletons!" Kyra hugged Theon. "I love holiday stores! And you've been working on that haunt since I can remember!"

"This is my biggest year yet! Every cent goes to charity except what I need to keep it up and going! I don't have to pay any employees. All my spooky kids are from the Community Outreach Program. You should see these kids, way younger than we were when we were raising hell!" Theon felt a prickling on the back of his neck and he turned. For one tiny second, he saw a large wolf just waiting, stalking and judging when to strike.

Theon's hackles raised but then he saw it was a young man about his own age. Everything about him screamed danger and wolf. It was two of them actually. One was huge and he was terrifying with his wild wolfish grin but it was the short broad one with the penetrating eyes he was worried about. The smaller one spoke in a soft confident voice. "Damon, ask the pretty lady to help you with your costume. You need to be super sized."

Damon licked his canines as he eyed the pretty punk girl and he tilted his head while nearly growling. "You can see my problem, Lovey? Please help me find a big bad wolf suit. Something really soft and furry, I like to seduce before I scare my ladies. Speaking of that, do you love parties, my lady?" Damon seemed to use one hand on her back to scoop Kyra away. Some instinct caused Theon to almost follow after them but the other man got in his way.

Theon realized that this man was only short compared to the hulking guy he called Damon. Ramsay grinned while looking Theon up and down. "You didn't come to my school, go around any of my circles, fake or real. I wish you'd had, look at you. Wait, I know you! I DO!" Ramsay started to laugh and Theon yawned openly. "Give it up, buddy. Everyone knows my father was rich but cheap and crazy. All the Greyjoys were pirates but once a year ran the haunted house. Go on and laugh."

"My name is Ramsay. I am going to be the wolf that hunts you, little dog. Damon is going to hunt your little girlfriend. Whether either of you survives might depend on your cooperation." Suddenly, Ramsay saw a head he detested bobbing over the next aisle. "Theon! Don't bother asking me for anymore rides if you are going to take forever!" Theon looked relieved to see Robb Stark. "Sorry, Rob. I, uh, do you know Ramsay and Damon?"

Rob glared at Ramsay. "Sure do. Ramsay's father works for my father. And both bow to my father as leader of _our_ wolf pack. Ramsay, Theon is a good friend and I would like you to leave him alone." Another Stark born atrocity came forth wearing brooding like a cologne. Jon gloomily headed for Damon and warned him off of Kyra. She plastered herself against Jon, half out of fear and half out of the usual lust she has always had for Jon.

Ramsay smirked and leaned forward fast so his lips were on Theon's delicate shell ear. "This isn't over, sweet summer puppy. I'll see you later on, doggie. Damon can't wait to spend some time chasing Kyra. And I am dying to see how well your paws do against my claws. Or would you like to beg for my mercy? I might like that." Robb pushed Ramsay back and nearly dragged Theon out of the store. "You can buy your props another time and Jon is waiting to help Kyra punch out."

Theon thanked Rob but was met with an irritated shrug. "It won't end there. Ramsay's probably going to try and hunt you anyway. Kyra is most likely a goner being that she's a whole human. You at least stand a chance that you'll survive the attack." Rob grimly looked at Theon's shocked face. "I can't protect you further than making sure that Ramsay doesn't try anything in public. My father rules, not me. And we are predators, sorry. I can't tell him not to hunt a lesser canine if he chooses."

Kyra was hearing a similar tale from Jon as he walked her to her car.

Ramsay bought everything that was in Theon's abandoned carriage. "Looks like I am taking a little visit to our local haunted house. And you will visit Kyra tonight, please." Damon guffawed. "As if you have to ask. Did you see that ass? Can't wait to chase and nail it." Ramsay giggled. "I wasn't asking but feel free to do whatever you want to her as long as she lives. More than a chew toy for you, she's bait for that puppy. I want him."

Ramsay hummed as he also bought a dog collar at the pet store along with a muzzle and steel cage. Damon stopped in at the hardware store to get some chains, padlocks and both of them stopped at Damon's mother's trailer to steal some of her drugs for the prey. Ramsay smiled. This was going to be an excellent Halloween, after all. 


	7. The Wrong Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran

Robb was driving slightly above the speed limit and Theon bit into a fingernail. "Why are you so mad at me? Why is it my fault that this Bolton harassed me?" Robb snorted and his voice was steel. "Jon will stay with Kyra tonight, I bet. Not to protect her as much as to screw her brains out. Do you give a shit about that? Does she have any venereal diseases I should know about?"

It struck Theon that Robb sounded jealous. "Wow, are you still jealous over Kyra? I haven't had sex with her in two years, asshole. I have had sex with Jon only once to piss you off. You are the only constant fuck, Robb." Robb was frowning but he sounded slightly appeased. "Don't be suck a vulgar prick, Theon. I am not jealous over my slut of a brother. What I am upset about is knowing that I can't save you from Ramsay. I can stay over tonight but sooner or later, he'll come for you."

Theon looked down and muttered, "I don't get why not. Can't you just declare me your best friend and have me protected under your name?" Robb snorted. "I wish I could. But my father won't allow anything like that. Not for a dog. If you were a were-lion like the Lannisters but you aren't. Father is a snob, you know that." Theon gulped. "You could declare me your boyfriend publicly." Robb laughed. "Father would murder you and beat me within an inch of my life. I can't marry below station."

Pretending not to be hurt, Theon nodded. "Okay. Stay tonight if you think it will save my ass and tomorrow you can go back to your fiance." Almost as if in revenge, Theon pictured those wolf eyes from earlier. After a few drinks, Robb began to undress him and pull Theon under his more muscular frame. Theon shut his eyes and let Robb take control while still fantasizing. He knew the owner of those predator orbs wouldn't be dominant but gentle like Robb.

This Ramsay would bite into the back of his neck while riding him hard, fast, making it hurt a little. Theon moaned and Robb gave a small responding growl. He wondered if Ramsay would growl louder or say filthy things during sex? Robb's hand reached forth and Theon surged into his touch. Ramsay probably would force him to masturbate himself and Theon whimpered. He whispered to Robb and they came together with Theon still seeing those other eyes in his head.

Ramsay perched on the pile of lobster traps, watching that arrogant self righteous prince of wolves slobber all over his prey. He growled softly but deeply and his eyes glowed. Robb had to die, Ramsay couldn't allow him to live after daring to touch his personal toy. All it took was seeing those ridiculously large and pitiful eyeballs searching for affection from that salesgirl. Those same eyes looked like a kicked puppy when he looked at Ramsay and he fell into them.

Ramsay tended to break his toys but he always wanted to own a pet, a dog of his own. Roose always told him no but this might be the one kind of dog he doesn't object to. And if he does, so what, Ramsay will keep him somewhere hidden on the estate if need be. The details could be worked out later, first was watching, planning for the hunt itself. Thinking of how brutally he will claim this dog made Ramsay start to touch himself. Oh, the fun he will have training the little beast.

Damon kept his distance from Kyra and Jon. He waited patiently while the two of them entered the old battered looking trailer. Keeping just enough distance that Jon could sense him but not locate him, Damon watched. Jon knew Damon was waiting him out and deliberately shut all the window blinds while smiling coldly into the night. Cocky shit! Damon thought of the dragon lady and then wondered what shapes he could turn Kyra into?

He waited and slunk closer to hear Jon's reassuring tone and Kyra's honeyed responses. The waves of lust were making Damon dizzy and he panted quietly. Once Damon could hear Jon and Kyra getting hot and heavy he climbed on the tree that hung over the trailer. Luck was on Damon's side when he saw that a branch led right over the skylight in the trailer. It took Damon some time to ease over the window into Kyra's tin home. It was worth the effort.

Kyra was fully naked and she was a well formed young woman. Damon enjoyed a brief full view until Jon's chiseled physique decided to ruin Damon's eyesight. Damon's eyes went wider when he watched Jon morph claws and a snout. He hovered between man and beast which made Kyra cry out in full excitement, urging him into her. Damon thought of his own length when he was shifted and grinned, tongue lolling. Let's see if Kyra liked it that big...

Damon rubbed his length on the rough bark, enjoying the rough uncomfortable pull of it. He watched Jon pump so carefully into Kyra so it wouldn't actually tear her and he rolled his eyes. Judging the distance, Damon decided he'd had enough. Just as Jon stiffened in orgasm, Damon crashed through the skylight, landing on them. Damon was careful not to smash the female, he grabbed Jon's head in his clawed massive hands and gave a violent twist.

A yelp and Jon was fighting not to have his neck broken. He managed to roll himself and Damon onto the floor. Kyra screamed and ran naked out of her trailer. She lived in a bad neighborhood. It was full of trailers that are full of hostile blind eyes and no help. She screamed for help and someone threw a bottle at her, yelling for her to shut the fuck up. A baby cried and another person cursed her out. Two wolves came bursting out of her trailer and headed straight for her.

The shaggy yellowish wolf was snarling and driving her towards the woods while the black wolf tried to bite it's haunches. Kyra ran into the woods and began to climb the first tree she could reach. Howling, Damon morphed back into the man wolf and went up the tree after her. Kyra screeched and held on for dear life as Jon leaped and his teeth dragged Damon back down the tree. Damon bit Jon and Kyra lost her grip and landed on top of the fighting wolves.

Damon laughed and crushed Jon's snout in his massive teeth before running off with Kyra hanging off his flank. Morphing, causing Kyra to fall off, Damon grabbed her with a large clawed hand and tossed her over his broad furry shoulder. Giving a triumphant howl, Damon ran as fast as he could through the woods. Jon writhed on the ground as his snout slowly healed.


	8. Noble Meals

In the Lannister limousine, every face was as grim and petty except the two youngest cubs in the very back. Their eyes were simply trapped but tragically hopeful. It hurt Cersei's eyes, it's a look that Joff has actually gotten off on and was utterly ignored by their father. Robert and Cersei have never forgiven their families for their arranged marriage. Robert was still in mourning for his former betrothed when he agreed to marry Cersei. When they first met, each was pleasing enough to the eye and equals in established blood. Noble steeds and King of Beasts would rule together.

Until Robert gave his best friend too much power. The noble Starks were a wolf pack that stood as one with their united North packs behind them. Somehow no one but the King Stag had any sway over the mighty wolves. Slowly as their marriage deteriorated, Robert looked less to his wife, Cersei or his in laws and more to his best friend,Ned Stark. Robert was a lazy drunk of a king as time progressed. The Starks swung their power with the deadliest of hench-wolves, the Boltons, at their backs as well as the rest of the northern were-groups.

Robert was ousted out of power while Lannister lions and scattered Southern packs were nearly destroyed for him. Most of the Highgarden foxes were taken out, leaving only the ancient matriarch, Olenna and her grand twins. The Clegane Hounds were all dead except two hideous brothers. The Nothern wolves alone were powerful enough. The addition of the Greyjoy dogs forced into the battle by the wolves made them invincible. The arranged marriage of Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully brought arranged human forces of fierce fishermen.

Spears and nets from humans seemed to confound the southern forces enough for them to stumble. The northern forces showed no mercy upon those that fought directly with them but held no grudges with the southern packs once the leadership was established. Robert and the Lannisters might have been royal and rich but they were now disgraced. These monthly public meals with the Starks seemed more a punishment than an actual meeting. Only Robert saw it as a joyful thing, he was the only person relieved at getting the crown away from his head.

However, Robert's misery was growing more and more with his family and in laws. As soon as Robert lost his crown, his Lannister in laws stopped kissing his ass. Everyone treated him like a pariah and that was hard to handle. His children and wife didn't respect him and he has often resorted to fists to prove his point these days. Only Ned and Roose understood that the crown was killing him. He couldn't take the pressure of dealing with the human aspect of life while maintaining a family and a secret royalty! That was when he turned drunk, fat and lecherous. It was to numb the misery.

Now Robert drinks from the pressure of NOT being a king and isn't that just a friggin kick in the head? Robert smiled as he saw the Starks pile out of the van. He always felt more comfortable with the North, who knows why. Robert was aware that his in laws and family haven't forgiven him for losing their status. The South no longer wanted to be ruled by the losers of a war. Olenna snatched power and dared to distribute all of it fairly among the nobles. The Lannisters weren't offered to join, only to pack up and leave. So they all blamed Robert for the chillier air.

"Father! Father! Father! Dad. Daddy? Dad? DAD! FATHER!" Robert almost had made it out of the limousine but his wife icily spoke. "Your child is speaking to you. It's your daughter, are you going to ignore her?" Robert went to Myrcella's door and yanked it open, bending down. "Yes, princess?" Large eyes drifted up to his and a happy smile made him smile back hopelessly. "Yes, sweetheart, what is it?" A little hand offered a picture of colorful leaves on a tree. "I love fall season!" Robert pinched her cheek lightly. "Me too!" Joff called out in a bored tone, "I love fall trees. It's lovely death that drifts down and we crunch the corpses."

Tywin glared at his daughter. "This is what we traded our Southern roots for? You don't give a care at all about your family duties, do you? Never have, almost had me believing in you after all your troublesome years...this is actually worse." Cersei was practicing her smile for Catelyn and didn't have time to deal with her father. But as always, she responded. "No one ever insists on you coming with us to this supper. You invite yourself every month. You invite Tyrion to torment me and you refuse me the comfort of Jaime!" Scoffing, Tyrion drunkenly slurred, "Jaime said as soon as you allow him to bring Brienne or Bronn, he'd show."

Cersei pinched Tyrion's leg until he yelped. "Why are YOU HERE? Aren't you always preaching freedom from family events? So why do you allow father to bully you into these dreadful meetings? It's like you WANT me to hate you!" Tyrion glared at his sister. "Don't pretend there was ever a chance to win your love, sis. I am here because Jaime asks me to go. He's mad enough to ignore you but not so much that he doesn't want to send his lackey to hear all of it." Cersei blushed but her father wasn't looking anywhere but at Ned Stark. Smoothly, Tywin managed to make it to Ned's handshake before Robert. As usual.

"I want everyone to practice their smiles this instant." Ned's rich baritone was bitterly obeyed. Robb and Jon could only manage the barest of sneers. Bran managed the same grin that Arya did, Cat brought forth a prim smile but Ned and Sansa's smiles could have lit concert halls. Rickon's smile was sweet as he gazed over at Myrcella. "Ma, Mother, Mom, ma! MA!" The swat was quick but gentle. "Don't yell, moron." Arya. whispered juicily. Sansa gave her little sister a quick yank on her braid. "Don't call him a moron." Cat turned to Rickon. "Yes, dear?" "I am going to hang with Myrcella!"

"Does that mean you two will be robbing the same vending machines again? Because I'll warm your ass for you this time just like every time you two cause damage." Rickon winced in memory while shaking his head. "No, dad. I just want to hang out with Myrcella at the bar, not listen to all the boring stuff at supper. We won't order any beer, I promise. I didn't even bring Bran's fake I.D." Bran accidentally on purpose kicked Rickon while Robb and Jon laughed at the look on Cat and Ned's face. Cat snapped out loud softly, "For such an old dignified man, Lannister always races Robert to your hand."

Sansa gracefully stepped on the crunchy leaves as Joff headed towards her. A welcoming smile and a charming hair toss matched the fake flirtatious look on his weaselly face. Joff leaned close to peck her cheek and softly breathed, "I chewed some garlic before I left home. And I will eat liver and onions before we kiss with tongues later." Sansa blushed and sweetly whispered, "I have my period. Gelatinous chunks and I deliberately ate several fish pills today." They linked arms and slowly walked towards the exclusive restaurant.

Cat and Cersei clasped hands and gave each other smiles so hateful they looked like they were in love.


	9. Damon's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down To The Bottom by Dorothy

Kyra lay on the rubber mat and again tried to squirm her hands out of leather wrist cuffs. The thick collar drove her crazy, it itched and it was INSULTING! She hated Damon with a passion. He had chased her until her feet, body and arms were striped with blood from an unforgiving forest. After bouncing her on his furry shoulder until she puked, Damon dumped Kyra in a clearing, far from where the trailer park was.

Snarling, eyes dilated, stalking her on four limbs, a streak of piss coming down his leg, Damon had roared at Kyra to run. Kyra didn't need further encouragement to flee. Kyra was a stocky strong girl that took track all her high school years. She gave her all and wove between the trees as he snapped at her heels. There was a moment of hope when Damon lunged and smacked into a tree hard enough to make him yelp. Kyra screamed triumph as she continued to run.

Damon had brought her down, with fur, massive strength and large, inhuman teeth. Kyra screamed when she saw his glowing eyes. Orange, dilated and sadistic, nothing like Jon's gentle brown ones. "Hey Sweetheart, let's play a game. If you answer my question and the you get the right answer, I will let you go." Damon grinned and whispered, "Do I plan to rape you, use you as a chew toy or do I want you just eat you?"

Kyra gasped and watched Damon lick his lips as he crushed her into the dirt. "You..you want to rape me, then eat me while I squirm and scream." Damon snorted. "Wrong. That's Ramsay, not me. I plan to rape you and turn you into my chew toy. Easy enough, right? What's wrong, you look a little pale, pet? Oh, I also plan on biting you. How do you feel about furries?" Kyra blinked at Damon and tried to run again but he had brought her down and those silvery white fangs extended.

Kyra felt a terrible pain in her shoulder. "AHH! Stop it! Not funny at all! PLEASE!" Teeth sinking hard into tender flesh, magic and the curse entered her and Kyra screamed in pain. Tears sprung from her eyes and to her horror, her body shuddered in orgasm. Damon was already changing, his knees on either side of her. "That was impressive, damn, girl. Let's see if you like me better than Jon? Hmm, I do like your looks. I am way bigger than that fucking Jon Snow and I can fuck you senseless."

"It would be rape, asshat! Rape! I don't want to see your big dick, I don't want to fuck you, Damon! Am I clear enough?" Kyra has managed dealing with every type of customer at the Holiday Store but there wasn't anything in her training manual about werewolves or rapists. Damon just grinned and pulled out his massive penis. "You are correct, you are a very big boy. I still do NOT want to touch it, suck it or fuck it. Whether you are furry or human like me, I don't want to fuck you."

Damon winked and drawled, "Sweetheart, you are going to be loving it very soon. If werewolves and teeth are what make you orgasm, you won't resist me for long."

"My body reacts because it just does. Doesn't mean I like you or that I wanted to have sex. It's still rape. I won't want rape, no female wants that, Damon! You should know that by now!" Damon chuckled and pinched her cheek. "Adorable and feisty! I like it." His long sharp claws riffled through her hair and Kyra seemed to lose all her words. There was no response for this that Kyra could think of and her brain short circuited.

Damon wasn't anything like Jon, in human form or in were-form. Jon was somewhat slender, his fur was the crow black color and it was perfect. Damon smiled as he forced her legs open with those terrifying claws. "Open up for me, sweetheart. If Jon and that lovely bite I gave you were exciting, you will love this. It's like a consolation prize for your cooperation."

Kyra hated Damon but her body reacted to him. "Please fuck me harder, I hate you so much." Damon chuckled and Kyra had an orgasm to a vision of ripping his throat out. She punched Damon's furry chest as he finished. "You think its bad now, girl? Wait until Ramsay and Roose welcome you to the fold. I can tell you from personal experience that I am the best of us to be fucking." 

"What? You plan on just giving me to the Boltons? Didn't know they liked sloppy seconds, you asshole." Kyra muttered, blinking back tears. Damon's teeth were on Kyra's throat and the drool made her cringe. "Okay, sorry." Damon moved back and gave her a stormy look. "Enough with the attitude. We have a pack order and you are at the very bottom. Let the Boltons see your amusing words turn into outright insults and you'll regret it. Since I infected you, I am responsible for you and I won't go easy on you if you embarrass me before our pack."

Kyra silently ranted. Oh great, I have a pack I didn't want. But Kyra was smart enough to allow Damon to have his way and go where he wanted afterwards. The whole way, Kyra kept honestly believing that a chance to run or fight would happen. But Damon was too large and he kept tossing her into his arms saying she wasn't fast enough. Kyra was being hurried towards the BOLTONS and it was pretty clear if she lived, she'd be a werewolf.

It was a kink, not a lifestyle and Kyra wished to tell Damon that as she murdered him. Instead she found herself at the Boltons and heading into their basement. That was terrifying and she clung to Damon for protection. "Damon, I didn't mean all those things I said. Please don't keep me down here. Can't I just be in your room?" Damon grinned. "As much as it I would love to see it, you'll have very little control over yourself when you start to turn. Don't worry, if you are a good girl I will help you through it."

It was so hard for Kyra not to call him something. But she bit her tongue then winced in pain. Strange, her teeth felt a bit sharp. Damon wore a cheerful smile the whole time he put Kyra in restraints. Then suddenly he remembered that Ramsay really just had wanted Kyra kidnapped. Damon shuddered a little knowing the Boltons will take their pound of flesh for his mistake. Damon hopes they won't take his chew toy too.


	10. Whoops.

This story will be continued next Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter is inspired by Dragula by Rob Zombie


End file.
